


Jealous

by Cerinh (AnnieAmazing)



Series: Melodic Emotions [1]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Car Sex, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Semi-Public Sex, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieAmazing/pseuds/Cerinh
Summary: Kaoru just can't take Die's and Toshiya's obnoxious flirting anymore, so he decides to do something about it. They should have known better than to do it right in front of his eyes. Or maybe that was a good thing?(Although named after a DEG song it is not a songfic. Also, I suck at PWP, so there is some plot in here. And lots of sex.)





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0h_sailor_why](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/gifts).



> Written for 0h_sailor_why who cleared a challenge I posted on one of my other stories. Prompt: Kaoru gets jealous because someone else flirts with Die.  
> I hope it's everything you wanted it to be, sweetheart. Enjoy reading!
> 
> (I actually only wanted to write a short little PWP, but it turned out longer and with much more plot than intended. Oh, well. It does leave room for a sequel, so that makes me happy.)

Kaoru watched over the rim of his bottle as Toshiya’s hand slid down Die’s arm. They stood leaning against the bar at the far side of the room and grinned at each other, just a fraction too close for it to be simply friendly. Die said something that made the younger throw his head back in laughter. The bassist pinched the redhead’s side, then threw his arms around him for a hug, which was returned, big hands running up and down Toshiya’s back affectionately. What a fucking attention whore.

The leader’s expression darkened. He wasn’t the jealous type. And he _wasn’t_ jealous, didn’t even have a right to be, after all, he didn’t have a claim to Die. But this? This couldn’t go unnoticed, not to mention unpunished. Was Die trying to fuck his way through the whole band now? Then, suddenly, lips. Toshiya’s sweetly smiling, kissable lips on Die’s perfect, slightly flushed cheek, lingering there for longer than necessary, the bassist almost seeming to contemplate putting them elsewhere. And then he did.

Kaoru’s breath caught in his throat for a moment, then pulled free with a growl, feral and dark. Oh, this was _it._ He certainly wouldn’t sit here and take this, wouldn’t just stand idly by while someone else was laying hand on _his_ redhead. Oh, sure, ending up in a situation like this had been Kaoru’s own damn fault, pretending nothing had happened between him and Die six nights ago, blocking each and every of his fellow guitarist’s attempts at conversation about the topic. But having him right there, in front of him, flirting with Toshiya of all people, while he so desperately wanted the redhead for himself, Kaoru simply couldn’t take it any longer.

He watched Die’s eyes widen in surprise, then flutter closed and return the kiss chastely before he pushed Toshiya away with a grin and a sparkle in his cinnamon orbs that Kaoru absolutely _despised._ He hated it, because it wasn’t directed at him. It was for Toshiya. The bassist was playing with a strand of his obsidian hair like the fucking _girl_ he was, pouty lips smiling back at Die. Kaoru was seething, his sour mood seeming to radiate off of him in waves, giving him a dangerous aura.

Identifying the sultry look Toshiya offered to Die as the invitation to _get out of here_ that it was, it took Kaoru but a fraction of a second to decide on his next move. Slamming his half-empty beer on the table in front of him, he pushed himself out of his seat and all but stomped over to where rhythm and bass were standing, once again in conversation, once more leaning a little too close to each other, seeming just a tad too intimate. Toshiya’s hands were on Die again, one on the wrist resting atop the bar, the other on a bare shoulder.

Growling, Kaoru stepped up to them and all but slapped the bassist’s hand away. It earned him a surprised yelp that he didn’t pay any mind to. Die turned his head and looked at him strangely, incomprehension evident in his expression.

Running purely on instinct, the raging jealousy still clawing at his insides, Kaoru opted to answer that unspoken question in the most obvious and possessive way possible. One of his small hands reached out to grab at the nape of Die’s neck, fingers lacing through the silky hair there and pulling, hard, forcing the younger close. He smashed their mouths together, kissing Die almost brutally, prying his lips apart with his tongue and diving in.

Die’s hands shot out as he fully turned towards his fellow guitarist, fisting the material of Kaoru’s shirt just above his heart and on his shoulder. For a moment, it seemed like he was going to fight it, but instead he gave in, tilting his head and meeting Kaoru’s tongue with his own in a feverish battle for dominance.

The leader growled into the kiss, his teeth finding the other’s delicious, warm, raspberry tongue and raking across it before actually biting down in warning, none too gently. Die winced and withdrew then, but that didn’t deter the leader in the slightest. Instead, he pulled the younger man’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucked, bit into the supple flesh, then sucked on it some more. The moan coming from Die was audible even over the shitty music and Kaoru felt a triumphant rush of dopamine tingle in his blood. _Mine._

Die was his, not Toshiya’s, not anyone else’s, just his. Only his. And he’d make sure the younger would never forget that. Hell, nobody in this dingy shithole of a club would ever forget it.

With another savage growl from the back of his throat, Kaoru yanked Die towards himself by the hip, their bodies colliding almost painfully. It was then that the redhead, gasping between their still connected lips, loosened his grip on Kaoru’s wine-coloured button down and instead put his arms around the shorter man’s neck, all but melting against the leader.

Satisfied with the younger’s reaction and the soft mewls and moans escaping from that incredibly hot, fuckable mouth, Kaoru smirked and pulled back from their kiss. His eyes found Die’s, sparkling dangerously up to the taller man, who answered his gaze with a look of blatant desire, fueling the fire burning at the leader’s core.

Suddenly, there were hands on his shoulders from behind, squeezing softly, and Kaoru jerked his head around to glower at Toshiya’s grinning face. The bassist, however, only dangled a keyring in front of his eyes which Kaoru recognised to belong to his midnight blue Mercedes.

Leaning in close to the leader’s ear, he whispered, “Everything you need in the glove compartment. Clean up after yourselves and don’t fucking touch my weed.” With that and a playful wink, he stuffed the key into the older man’s back pocket and sauntered off into the crowd of sweating bodies on the dancefloor. Kaoru stared after the younger man’s retreating form, a sense of victory and satisfaction bubbling up and making his blood tingle. That was, until Die demanded his attention again by curling his hand around the leader’s chin and forcing him to turn his head to look at the redhead. Then, desire took over once more, winding hotly through his veins, compelling him to do something, anything, to get Die naked and begging for Kaoru to fuck him.

One brow hitched up towards his hairline, Die grinned down at the other guitarist with those pouty lips of his, causing Kaoru to lean in and catch the plush bottom pillow between his teeth. Never had something so wrong tasted so right.

The redhead moaned and coaxed Kaoru into a proper kiss with the skillful use of his raspberry tongue, tracing its tip along the leader’s upper lip. Their tongues entangled in another passionate back-and-forth battle of wills for a timeless moment before they finally broke apart, Die panting for air with hotly flushed cheeks, Kaoru smirking up at his friend. Even through the thick layers of their jeans he could feel the redhead’s cock poking his hip, straining against its confinement, pulsing in need and want. In need for him, and him alone. His own erection throbbed in response to the thought. _Mine._

Without so much as another glance, the leader grabbed Die by the elbow, turned around and wordlessly hauled him off towards the exit. The redhead didn’t resist, though he stumbled after the older at first before falling into step next to him.

In any other situation, the prospect of fucking Die in someone else’s car would have appalled Kaoru, but as it was right now, the thought only excited him more. Maybe it was because Toshiya had willingly given up on his chase after Kaoru had stepped in to mark his territory. Maybe it was, to a certain extent, petty payback, a jab at Toshiya, who had tried to claim what Kaoru believed was rightfully his. Or maybe it was something entirely different. It didn’t matter either way. All that mattered now was having Die, fucking him until he passed out, claiming him as his own -- for good. Subconsciously, Kaoru quickened the pace of his steps to an almost sprint, his hand still securely around Die’s elbow, the younger still following like a good little pet.

They still didn’t talk as they turned a corner and reached the parking lot. Looking around for Toshiya’s shiny Mercedes and spotting it in the far corner of the spacious area, Kaoru attempted to drag his friend along towards it, but that was when Die suddenly remained like rooted to the spot. The leader turned his head to look at the younger questioningly.

“Second thoughts?” he ground out between his teeth, not in the slightest amused by the idea of the redhead wanting to back out now.

Die gave him a sharp glare that almost physically stung. But then, all too suddenly, his expression changed and the tension between them seemed to shift with it. “No, just… this isn’t gonna be another drunken fuck you refuse to acknowledge tomorrow, right?”

Kaoru cocked an eyebrow at how small and insecure Die’s voice sounded right then, but replied only with silence.

“Promise me,” Die demanded after he realised that nothing was forthcoming from the leader, earning a snort. Kaoru didn’t respond well to demands. He was the one doing the bossing around, not the one who shuffled awkwardly under someone else’s scrutiny and did as he was told.

“Try again,” he growled darkly, a warning flashing in his eyes.

It was but a heartbeat later that Die took a step towards the older man, placed his hands on either side of Kaoru’s face and pulled him into a gentle, chaste kiss. It was nothing more than the light pressure of lips against lips, not a demand but a question, almost a plea. And then, there was actual pleading. “Please, Kaoru.” A whisper against the skin of his cheek, cinnamon eyes opening to meet the shorter man’s chocolate gaze, offering a promise of their own through a look so vulnerable that it almost broke the leader’s heart. _I’ll be yours._

Inhaling sharply and then audibly pushing the breath out through his nose, Kaoru caught the younger man’s lips with his own once more, moving against them as gently and softly as he was capable, never breaking eye contact with his fellow guitarist. _I promise._

Die relaxed into the touch, visibly and audibly, a breath leaving his lungs that he had held in ever since he’d waited for a response to his plea. His hands fell from Kaoru’s face to his shoulders, moving along the collar of his shirt to the back of his neck and remained there, calloused fingertips idly painting invisible patterns while their kiss deepened and their eyelids fluttered shut.

It was different from any other kiss they had shared thus far, gentle and deep and sensual, their tongues sliding along and around each other in a slow dance instead of their usual feverish, lust-laden battle for dominance. Despite himself, Kaoru had to admit that he rather liked this change.

They pulled apart after a long moment that felt like an eternity and just a fraction of a second at the same time, all too much and never enough at once.

“I loved how possessive you got after you saw me with Totchi,” Die whispered against Kaoru’s wet, kiss-swollen lips, giving him a look of pure, unadulterated desire from half-lidded cinnamon eyes. The leader’s reaction was a desperate groan from the back of his throat, the other’s words sending a delicious jolt of electricity down his spine.

“Yeah, well, I couldn’t stand him putting his hands on what’s mine,” Kaoru replied, his baritone deeper and raspier than usual, a telltale sign for the all-consuming throb and pull of lust deep within him.

Die moaned softly at the admission and kissed Kaoru once more, deeply; desire and other, as of yet unnamed emotions pouring into the connection of their lips, the sweet and gentle dance of their tongues.

“Yours, huh?” the redhead challenged after they parted for air.

Kaoru’s answer was a feral growl. He narrowed his eyes at the younger, grabbing his ass with his free hand and squeezing, making the younger jump slightly and choke out a gasp. “Do you need me to say it again?”

Shaking his head softly, Die grinned. “How about we quit the yapping and get to Totchi’s car so you can show me instead?”

Another desperate sound tore itself from the leader’s mouth at the very welcome suggestion and he caught Die’s bottom lip between his teeth, pulling and nipping, before turning and almost savagely yanking his fellow guitarist towards the midnight blue Mercedes.

When they were but a few feet away from the vehicle, Die bounded in front of the other man, turned around to face him and pulled him against himself, locking their mouths in yet another kiss, hungry this time. There was a spark gleaming at the core of Kaoru’s being and the redhead quite obviously intended to stoke it back into a fire.

Desperation seeped into the movements of their hands across clothed chests and hips as they stumbled more than walked the last few paces towards the car, Die finally falling against the side of it as he groped at the leader’s ass through his jeans.

Kaoru felt the long, nimble fingers of his fellow guitarist pull the key from his back pocket and blindly fumble around with it while getting his tongue sucked. A moan escaped the younger into the chilly night’s air, undoubtedly imagining Kaoru repeating that action on another part of his lean, beautiful body.

They both groaned in pleasure as the leader ground their rock hard cocks together, the sensation, though dulled by the thick material of their pants, robbing them both of any coherent thought for a brief moment.

Whimpering impatiently, Die found the leader’s hands currently resting on his waist, thumbs following the sharp line of protruding hip bones, and pushed the key to the car into one of them before busying himself with the buttons holding Kaoru’s jeans closed. They both moaned as the redhead popped the first one and then yanked the rest open, Kaoru at the release of pressure against his dick, Die at the feeling of a hot, pulsing erection underneath his calloused fingertips as he slipped a hand into the leader’s boxer briefs.

“Ah, God, you feel fucking fantastic in my hand,” Die moaned against the shell of Kaoru’s ear before trailing a wet-hot path along the skin down to the lobe and sucking it into his mouth. Nimble fingers weaved around the throbbing cock, thumb rubbing over the leaking crown, smearing pre-cum down the lenght of it as he started to slowly stroke the other man off.

The older guitarist shuddered at those words and the barely-there, never-enough touch of warm, skinny fingers around his shaft, the combined sensations almost making him drop the key. Kaoru’s free hand travelled from Die’s hip up across his chest over his slender neck. His thumb pressed carefully into the hollow beneath the taller man’s Adam’s apple, making him choke out a gasp and tilt his head back, exposing more of the soft, ivory skin.

“Just wait until you feel me _inside_ of you, you needy little slut,” he groaned against the other’s neck, biting and nipping the skin right after, earning a pleased moan.

The car issued a soft click as the safety unhitched and the door was opened. Without wasting a moment, Die removed his hand from inside Kaoru’s underwear, giving him one last, gentle squeeze. He pulled the passenger door open and planted his tiny ass on the seat, his legs remaining outside of the vehicle. Tugging at one of Kaoru’s belt loops, he brought the older to stand between his spread legs before pushing down the front of the black boxer briefs.

His cinnamon eyes took in the sight of the exposed erection for a moment, regarding it with a look of awe and pure want, before bending forward and licking it from base to tip.

Kaoru, who had only watched the younger thus far, moaned softly and reached out for the roof of the car to steady himself against it. His knees buckled for the briefest of moments as Die’s tongue drew lazy circles around the head of his cock, teasing at the slit, before supple lips closed around it and sucked.

Another sound of pleasure fell from the leader’s lips at that, loud enough to give away what they were doing to anyone who might be in the proximity. It wasn’t as though he still gave a fuck at that point.

Through hooded chocolate eyes Kaoru watched his cock disappear into the warm, velvety cavern behind Die’s soft lips, focussed on the feeling of that flexible tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft, teasing at every protruding vein and curling around his crown on each upward draw.

“Fuck, you’re good at that,” he ground out through clenched teeth, his jaw set in an attempt to hold himself back. Die grinned around Kaoru’s dick and flicked his eyes up to meet his gaze. Cinnamon, hungry and clouded with lust, locked on chocolate, desperate and burning.

The redhead made sure the older was watching his every move as he pushed his lips back down the full lenght until he felt Kaoru’s cock hit the back of his throat. A moan tore itself from the leader’s mouth and Die felt his own erection pulse in response. He let an appreciative mewl bubble up around the other man's erection before closing his eyes and swallowing around it. The reaction was immediate and intense.

Kaoru moaned a cuss, sounding more sexual than he had ever before and bucked his hips, forced himself deeper into the other’s mouth. Much to Die’s credit, he didn’t choke, only proceeded to release the most erotic sounds and flex his throat around the leader’s manhood.

Hissing at the sheer intensity of the pleasure coursing through his body in waves from this one connection between his dick and the redhead’s mouth, Kaoru’s hand shot out and pulled harshly at silken strands of hair in a desperate attempt to keep himself together. Die winced, but let himself be pulled off. Groaning softly, he released the other’s pulsing erection with one last swipe of his tongue over the sensitive crown, earning him another deep, lust-filled moan.

Bending Die’s head back by pulling at his hair once more, Kaoru’s gaze locked onto the younger man’s half-lidded one. They simply stared at each other for a long moment before the leader bent down and kissed the redhead once more, forcefully invading his mouth and tasting him. Die, shaking with pent-up need, driven by desire burning deep in his core, moaned into the kiss. His attempt to pull the other closer was thwarted, however, as Kaoru tore himself away, sucking on a luscious bottom lip and then pointing at the backseat of the car.

“Take off your clothes and get back there,” he commanded, voice steady and deep, despite his heavy breathing.

Without a moment of hesitation, Die complied, pulled his legs up into the seat he was sitting in and turned onto his knees to climb to the back through the gap between the two front seats. Kaoru, in the meantime, opened the glove compartment and rummaged through it. Between papers, a pack of gum, a bag with three rolled joints, tissues and some loose picks he finally found what he was looking for; a bunch of condoms and a bottle of lubricant, even the expensive, scented kind. Picking up the items, he removed himself from the passenger’s seat and slammed the door shut, only to move onto the back door and pull that one open. He threw the lube and condoms onto the black leather and looked up, only to be greeted by the most erotic sight he’d ever had the pleasure to have in front of him.

The sheer beauty of Die, sprawled out naked atop the back seat, his long, red hair cascading down his pale chest, his legs spread as wide as possible in the small space, long, slim fingers stroking slowly, almost teasingly, up and down his own cock, momentarily took Kaoru’s breath away. It pulled free in a guttural groan from the deepest recesses of his throat, his own, pulsing erection twitching at the picture before his very eyes.

A smirk rose to Die’s supple lips. “Enjoying the view?” he asked huskily, his voice deeper than Kaoru had ever heard it before.

Not bothering with a reply, the leader decided to let his actions speak for themselves as he climbed into the car and pulled the door shut behind him. Without giving the younger man a chance to say or do anything more, he leaned forward, pried Die’s hand away from his dick and snaked his tongue out to run it teasingly along the rigid flesh, root to tip, teasing at the small indent just below the crown. Much like the man himself, Die’s dick was gorgeous, long and thin, and tasted delicious.

Kaoru offered a pleased little mewl when he felt Die’s cock twitch against his tongue. He curled his lips around the blunt, swollen head to give it a few firm sucks, earning a deep moan from the other, a sound so erotic and primal that it went straight to the older man’s groin, arousing him beyond what he thought was humanly possible. Between the opened front of his jeans and the mostly out of the way waistband of his boxer briefs, Kaoru’s cock was jutting out proudly, leaking pre-cum in anticipation of some sort of attention.

The redhead arched his hips off the seat, the leather creaking slightly as it had stuck to the soft skin of Die’s ass before. Moaning and squirming beneath the leader’s ministrations, the younger helplessly tried to push himself deeper into that hot mouth, reaching out for the other’s hair to hold him in place. The leader would have none of that, however, instead decided to catch Die’s hand by the wrist and push it down into the redhead's lap to allow him to fondle his own balls.

Die, with a soft grunt, took the opportunity as it was given and let his fingers ghost along his sac as Kaoru continued to bob his head over his length, swirling his tongue around the stiff tool and sucking, always sucking so deliciously when he came back up to the crown.

He moaned in ecstasy, bucking up time and again into Kaoru’s velvet heat, so close to begging for release that it was all he could do to moan the other’s name in an attempt to urge him on. Without even realising it, he threw his long legs over the other’s shoulders and crossed them behind his neck, effectively locking the leader in place. His fingers slipped from his balls to his upper thigh, clawing at the soft skin he found there as he arched off the seat once more, a guttural growl escaping his slightly parted lips.

Then, suddenly, a cool, wet finger between his cheeks, probing at his entrance, making his skin tingle and a rush of adrenaline pump through his body. Die whimpered softly as it pierced the tight ring of muscle and pushed in deep, searching and locating his prostate within just a few heartbeats.

“Fuck, yes, right there,” Die breathed, wave upon wave of pleasure flooding his nervous system, every last hair on his body standing on end. He felt Kaoru grin around his cock, sucking firmly at the head and pumping his finger into him faster. Once more, the leader brushed against his prostate, and then Die was gone. His orgasm hit him with unexpected force, making him shake and arch off the seat in complete abandon, scream out his lust like the slut he was. He felt his muscles contract around Kaoru’s finger and instinctively snapped his legs together, all but squeezing the leader’s head between his thighs.

Through it all, he managed to lift his eyelids which he didn’t remember closing to watch as the other man sucked even the last drop of cum from him eagerly, drinking it down like he needed it to survive. It was the hottest fucking thing anyone had ever done for him, and Die let his head fall back against the window, softly moaning Kaoru’s name.

Once he was entirely spent, the leader released Die’s dick with a lewd pop and grinned up at him, clearly satisfied with himself. “Liked that, did you?” he asked teasingly and all the redhead could offer in response was a huffed out laugh and a weak nod.

He uncrossed his legs then, to leave the older some breathing room, who took his newfound freedom to move over Die and lean in to kiss him, slowly and sensually. The younger sighed into the kiss, breaking away every couple of seconds to take a deep breath until his chest stopped heaving.

“That was… fucking amazing…” he managed to whisper between kisses, smiling against Kaoru’s mouth and then tracing his sweet bottom lip with his tongue.

The leader laughed softly at the comment. “Of course it was,” he replied, all cocky as per the usual. Die weakly jabbed at his arm, but then put his long fingers to better use by sliding them up into the leader’s hair to pull him impossibly closer and deepen their kiss. The other hand, in the meantime, travelled down Kaoru’s still clothed chest, undoing buttons along the way until finally reaching their goal and lacing around the still hard, pulsing cock he found between the older man’s legs.

Kaoru issued a soft groan into Die’s mouth at the contact. Immediately, his hips pushed forward, his whole body arching into the touch of its own accord as the younger started pumping him. Long, warm fingers moved up and down the hot length over and over, Die adding a little flick of his wrist on each upward draw, tightening his grip and sweeping the ball of his palm across the weeping head.

The leader dove into Die’s tight fist with a muffled groan, fucking himself against the other’s hand without wasting another thought on it. He needed to get off and he needed it now. When his movements started to become quicker, however, the redhead unlaced his fingers from around the rigid flesh and slowly removed them entirely, fingertips brushing over the crown ever so softly. Kaoru gave a disappointed mewl and broke their kiss, not separating their mouths from each other, though, seeing as Die was still holding him in place by the back of his neck.

Licking a hot, wet trail across a plush bottom pillow, the redhead coaxed a soft gasp from the other before whispering against his lips, “Cum inside of me.”

If those words alone weren’t enough to make the leader come undone, the smouldering look Die gave him when he opened his eyes and locked their gazes almost was. Kaoru managed to keep himself together, though, only issued a deep, throaty growl before pressing his lips against Die’s once more, kissing him almost brutally, all the desperate need pouring out through this single touch.

When he pulled back, both of them were panting for air. “Turn around,” Kaoru commanded between two greedy breaths, moving to sit on his heels while he waited for Die to comply.

Inhaling shakily, the redhead pulled his legs into a position that would allow him to get on his knees, almost bumping his head on the roof of the car while turning to face the window he had been leaning against. His right arm found purchase on the backrest while his left hand pressed up against the cool glass as he presented his ass to the other.

Kaoru groaned at the sight in front of him and couldn’t resist slapping one of the juicy cheeks, eliciting a choked gasp from Die. Grabbing for the bottle of lube next to him, he opened it and poured some of the sticky liquid onto the middle and forefinger of his right hand, the scent of cherry blossoms filling the air.

Without wasting another moment Kaoru abandoned the bottle and pressed both of his fingers against the other’s tight hole. Die mewled in the most sexual manner possible as they breached him, both at once, and immediately started to pump in and out of him quickly, scissoring and stretching. Kaoru went in deep, looking for and finding the younger man’s prostate, massaging it almost gently. A throaty moan tore itself from the redhead’s parted lips as he felt a fresh surge of lust pull at his nerve endings. Then, a disappointed whimper when Kaoru withdrew a bit, only to resume stretching him out, adding a third finger.

“Fuck, don’t tease, I need you in me like yesterday,” Die managed to bite out between gasps and little moans. The answer he got was a dark chuckle. Once again, Kaoru pushed his fingers in deep enough to brush against the redhead’s prostate, making him quiver with want and anticipation. His cock was already hardening again, he could feel the blood pulse through it with almost overwhelming force. Sucking his lower lip into his mouth, Die gave a muffled moan, pushing back against the intruding fingers eagerly.

“God, Kaoru,” he ground out after another precise stroke against his prostate made him gasp, “fuck me already.”

Kaoru chuckled once more. “God, you’re such a slut.”

Die huffed at that, pushing himself back against Kaoru once again, silently begging to be taken. “The things you make me do…” he offered, moaning softly as the fingers finally left him and were replaced with the blunt head of the leader’s cock.

Kaoru, however, didn’t care to give them what they both needed just yet. Instead, he ran the tip of his stiff dick along the crack of Die’s ass, smearing pre-cum all over the soft, ivory skin. With both hands, he pulled the cheeks apart to press the head of his member against the other’s tight hole, making a move to push in, already earning an excited gasp, but withdrew at the last moment. Die groaned, impatient and needy, his own erection weeping for attention.

“Please,” he uttered then, his voice almost a whine, breaking slightly, as he pushed himself back against Kaoru, offering his tight little ass to the older.

That was what the leader had been waiting for. Without losing another moment, he reached out for a condom, unwrapped it and rolled it down over his length. Then, he covered it in a sufficient layer of cherry lubricant before grabbing Die’s hips and thrusting forward. He sunk in deep instantly, not waiting for the younger to adjust to his size until he was fully sheathed within the tight heat. Only then did he stop and just breathed.

Die all but quaked in front of him, fingers curling in the leather of the backrest and against the window, a soft whimper issuing from the redhead’s lips.

Kaoru almost wanted to ask if the other was alright, but when Die started pushing himself back against him, trying to set up a pace, all thoughts left him and the only thing he could focus on was the tight ring of muscle encompassing his throbbing cock.

He began moving then, pulling back and thrusting back in slowly at first, watching his dick disappear between Die’s cheeks, feeling the sensation of that ass clenching around him. They moaned in unison as Die arched his back and the angle of Kaoru’s thrusts changed, hitting the redhead’s prostate dead on, causing another forceful quiver to pull at the already tight muscles around Kaoru’s cock, squeezing and drawing him in deeper.

“You have the most perfect ass,” the leader praised between heavy pants as he kept increasing their pace, pushing into Die ever faster, brushing his prostate time and again with the blunt head of his dick.

Die moaned with utter abandon, fucking himself back against the other with fervour. He could feel the heat coiling in his core, another orgasm building up, the other’s cock driving him ever higher on the waves of lust. He arched his back some more, lowered his upper body, enabling himself to meet the other’s thrusts even better, sounds of pleasure falling freely from his lips.

Kaoru was all but slamming his cock up inside that willing ass by then, holding the other’s hips in a vice-like grip, almost bruising. One of his hands began travelling up the smooth, sweat slicked back, tangling in silky red hair to tug at it sharply, earning a hiss that was both pleasured and pained.

“You close again?” he managed, getting a throaty hum from Die.

He opted to increase his pace once more, hips snapping harshly against the redhead’s ass, the sharp slap of skin against skin filling the air, Kaoru’s cock pushing hard against the other’s prostate with every single thrust. The small fingers untangled themselves from Die’s hair, moving around the side of his neck to the front, pressing into the hollow beneath his Adam’s apple.

Die choked out a moan, breathing becoming harder with the pace they were going at and the fingers digging into his throat. After a few moments, it felt almost as if he was going to suffocate, not enough oxygen reaching his lungs and brain, the edges of his vision blurring deliciously. He was left afloat in a state between anxiety and intense arousal, his whole body tensing and then shaking in complete ecstasy.

Another hard push of the stiff dick against his prostate and he was gone, choking on too-thin air and spilling his cum over the leather seat underneath, he rode high on the waves of pleasure washing over him.

Kaoru could feel the muscles constrict and flex around his cock as Die reached his peak. Only two more shallow thrusts took him there as well. He stilled within the younger, feeling his balls draw up tight, his erection throb and pulse inside that narrow little ass before finally, blissfully, his orgasm pulled his cum from him and he spilled himself into the latex barrier between them with an almost feral growl.

They rode out their high together, Kaoru almost collapsing against the taller man’s frame, the still half-covered skin of his chest meeting the redhead’s warm back. They could feel their hearts pounding frantically against their ribs, taking deep, heavy breaths. Somehow, Kaoru managed to sit back on his heels and pulled Die up with him, embracing him from behind and dragging his lips across the younger man’s neck. He tasted a perfect combination of salt, sex and Die as he gently nipped the skin and smiled to himself.

“So,” Kaoru managed to whisper after a while, “did I get my point across properly?”

Die, still panting heavily, chuckled in response to that. When he found his voice a few heartbeats later, he finally vocalised his answer, “Yours. I’m… I’m yours. For as long as you want me.”

Lovingly biting the flushed skin beneath his lips, Kaoru tightened his hold around the other by just a fraction, squeezing Die against himself for only the briefest of moments. “Forever sound good to you?”

The answer was a carefree laugh.

. . .

Toshiya knocked on the window Kaoru was leaning against before opening the door to the driver’s seat and climbing inside. He sat sideways, peering into the back of the car, smiling good-naturedly as Die wordlessly handed him one of the bassist’s own joints. He almost wanted to roll his eyes. Hadn't he told Kaoru _not_ to touch his weed? Ah, well, at least they seemed to have cleaned up after themselves.

Accepting the blunt and taking a long drag from it before releasing the smoke from his mouth in a thick, grey cloud, he passed it over to their leader, smirking as he was offered his bottle of lubricant in return. The atmosphere within the car was relaxed, it smelt of pot and sex and cherry scented lube and the way the two guitarists were lounging in the backseat, legs entangled with each other and a certain shine to their complexion that most definitely did not come from sweat -- all of these things told Toshiya that something was different. Better. Kind of perfect, even.

The bassist took another long drag from the blunt that Die offered back to him before speaking, his voice clouded from the thick smoke streaming past his lips, “So, you guys dating now, or what?”

The only answer were soft laughs, lopsided grins and barely-there shrugs from the two guitarists, resulting in gentle snickering from the bassist.

“Good for you,” Toshiya exclaimed after a moment, his voice caught somewhere between amusement and intense excitement. With a wink aimed at the redhead, he added, “Well, kind of a shame, too, but lemme know if you’re ever up for a threesome, aite?”

Kaoru huffed out a laugh, Die grinned brilliantly and Toshiya giggled. Sometimes, the bassist mused as he turned on the radio, jealousy did seem to have its perks.


End file.
